


Caged / Haunted

by Calia05



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calia05/pseuds/Calia05
Summary: This artwork is a compilation of pencil drawings and edited in Photoshop.  It is inspired by the prompt “Cage” by @pokimoko.  My interpretation is not of a literal cage - but an emotional one.  In season 5a, I feel that Maze is trapped / tormented by feelings of abandonment rejection and betrayal and haunted by her feelings for Eve.  I included drawings I made of Maze (most prominent),Lucifer, Lilith (Lily Rose) and Eve.   Some of the theme words I used in reference to the drawing of Lilith (Lily Rose) are caged, rejected and abandoned.  Next to the drawing of Lucifer (in devil face, representing hell) betrayed and soulless.  Next to Eve: haunted and alone.  While it is a sad piece, I decided to use a multitude of colors (albeit muted colors).
Relationships: Eve/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Lilith & Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Mazikeen & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16
Collections: TDN's Incredible Exchange 2020





	Caged / Haunted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pokimoko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokimoko/gifts).



Here is a link for the [ artwork](https://64.media.tumblr.com/e7a384f77da524fb26d9d8aebe99c307/6512e301f9ff9356-16/s2048x3072/e59edab084c68d4feea489aefa594fd486c4aea9.jpg)


End file.
